


With You, A Miracle

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Troubled by a bad dream, Cabanela heads straight to the two most important people in his life.
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	With You, A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Comfort".

Cabanela walked in through the front door. It was as good as his home too, no need to be knocking or ringing the bell. Usually, he was vibrating with energy, always moving with a spring in his steps and a certain flair to his movements, but today he had his head down and his hands jammed in his coat pockets.

"Good morning, Cabanela. It's unusual for you to be coming right before work." Alma emerged from the living room and walked up to him. Her brow furrowed in concern and she placed a hand on his cheek."Is everything alright? I've just put the kettle on if you'd like a coffee."

"A coffee would be lovely. Appreciate it." Cabanela's lips lifted in a half hearted smile.

"Alright then. Jowd's just getting ready for work. You just make yourself comfortable and I'll bring the coffee over." Alma walked away to the kitchen. 

Cabanela seated himself onto the couch, where he slumped onto the cushions and gazed into space. A mew interrupted his thoughts. "Oh Hello." Absently stroking Sissel with one hand, he continued looking straight ahead with a distant look in his eyes.

Alma came into the room with a mug of steaming coffee at the ready. "Here you go," she said, handing over the mug before seating herself next to him. 

"Thaaanks, baby." Cabanela clutched the warm mug and sipped.

Alma rested her cheek against her hand. A stray lock of purple hair fell over her face. Cabanela looked at her, taking in the sight of her warm brown eyes and gentle smile, feeling an ache in his chest. She looked so beautiful, so utterly full of life, it seemed unfathomable to him that anyone should ever have harmed her.

"You're giving me that look." Alma scrutinised his features, her face softening.

"Look?" Cabanela repeated, blinking.

"Yeah, the same one Jowd gives me all the time. The 'I'm thinking about how you died in another timeline right now' look."

"Guess there was no hidin' it from you, huh?" Cabanela set down the mug and leaned back, releasing a long exhale. "Well, I had a really bad dream last night about losin' you and Jowd, and it felt so real, it kept me awake most of the night. Had to come and see you."

"Oh, you poor thing. Come here." Alma pulled Cabanela toward her and stroked his hair while resting her cheek against his head. "It's alright. You know I'm not going anywhere and neither is Jowd. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah. I know. But it was just so painful. I couldn't bear it."

"I know," Alma murmured. Cabanela's eyes were the same as Jowd's, when he would be staring at her with a pained and intense look, and she knew that look so well.

"I thought I heard your voice. Good morning, Cabanela." Jowd had entered the room. Looking at the two of them, his expression turned quizzical. "Is something the matter?"

"Mornin'." Cabanela shifted himself back into an upright position. "Hey, it sure is good to see you, baby." Though he was smiling, it failed to reach his eyes.

"Hmm. Coming over here right before work and looking so serious too." Jowd nodded, looking grim. He came over to sit on Cabanela's other side. "I take it you had a bad dream?"

"Man, you didn't even need to ask, just figured it out right away."

"Yeah, well, I'm no stranger to this sort of thing. I guess you could be doing with a hug right now?" Jowd held out his arms. 

"Well, if you're offering, I'll glaaadly take it." Cabanela sank into his embrace. He relaxed as Jowd's arms enveloped him. Alma scooted closer, putting her arms around them and resting her head against his back. "It really felt like I was right there in that other timeline. Gods... I'm so glad I don't have to feel that pain anymore. Losin' you two is more than I could ever bear. We're so lucky to have this."

"Yeah." Jowd's gaze shifted to the little kitten perched on Cabanela's lap and he reached out to rub Sissel's head. "And it's all thanks to this little one."

Cabanela twisted round slightly, looking at Sissel. "You know I'm reeeally grateful, right?"

Sissel mewed, waving his tail in an arc.

"I think he does." Alma pulled away, picking up Sissel and placing him in her lap. She started stroking him. "The fact we're together right now is nothing short of a miracle. We'll never forget how precious our time with each other is."

"Yeah. We're just so damn lucky." Cabanela's throat bobbed. "You two are the most precious people in the world to me. Life without you, I don't want to even think about it. Gods, Jowd. Having those dreams all the time, it can't be easy."

"Mmm. Fortunately, I'm lucky enough to have people there for me. As well as a therapy cat. It helps a lot."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel better already."

"Glad to hear it." Alma rubbed Cabanela's arm. "You're always welcome here whenever you need to be with us. Even if it's like 4 a.m., just come right over. We wouldn't have complained if you had come earlier."

Cabanela chuckled dryly. "Maybe I should have. Spaaared myself the hours of lying awake. Well then." He pulled away from Jowd, looking somewhat reluctant as he did so. "You know, I'd looove it if we could just hold each other and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears all morning..."

"Unfortunately, it's not a day for lie-ins." Jowd shrugged and smiled. "Work calls."

"Such a shaaame." Cabanela shook his head. He leaned over to plant a kiss on Alma's cheek, reaching up to brush back some of her stray locks. "Take care of yourself, baby."

"You too." Alma returned the kiss. "See you tonight?"

"Sure thing." Cabanela gave her a salute as he stood. Turning to face Jowd, who was already on his feet, he flashed him a smile. "Ahh, I'm feelin' much better after that hug. All ready to face the day ahead. Might as well go to work together, what you saaay, baby?" Twisting his body, he placed one hand on his hip, making a gesture with the other.

"Don't see why not." Jowd shrugged.

Alma set the kitten aside and rose to her feet, moving in to give Jowd a hug. They exchanged kisses. "Have a nice day at work."

"Yeah. You too."

"Now then, I'd better go see if Kamila is up yet." Alma bustled out of the room. "Kamila!"

"Alright then." Jowd slipped an arm around Cabanela's back, grasping his shoulder. "Off to work we go."

Performing the same motion, Cabanela smiled. "Let's do our best today. Just like aaalways." 


End file.
